


Listopadowe Liście

by selen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selen/pseuds/selen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja dzieje się zaraz po skończeniu szkoły przez Severusa. Mężczyzna decyduje się odwiedzić kogoś, kto w latach szkolnych był mu bardzo bliski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listopadowe Liście

**Author's Note:**

> Po raz pierwszy tekst został opublikowany 30 sierpnia 2005r.

* * *

 

_„Nie mów nic do mnie... noc taka cicha..._  
Księżyc wpółsenny, z twarzą pobladłą,  
Z posrebrzystego sączy kielicha  
Ciszę na wód zwierciadło.  
  
Nie mów nic do mnie... drżącymi usty  
W bezdenną rozwiej rzucone słowo,  
Jak dzwon bez serca, dźwięk wionie pusty,  
W tę ciszę księżycową...”  
(Franciszka Arnsztajnowa –„Noc księżycowa”)

Przecież mogłem się aportować na miejscu, a teraz będę musiał iść tam pieszo. Może jednak to nie był taki zły pomysł? Kto wie, to kawałek drogi i mogę się jeszcze rozmyślić... 

Szkarłat zachodzącego na horyzoncie słońca wywołuje dreszcz na mojej skórze. Ta barwa jest taka podobna do koloru jego oczu. Tych przerażających źrenic, które są przepełnione czymś niepokojącym, nieznanym i pociągającym zarazem. 

Nowy świat i te wzniosłe ideały. Magia dla tych, którzy są godni, aby jej używać poprzez własne, szlachetne urodzenie i świat czarodziejski, w którym płynęłaby czysta krew. To jego słowa, ale ile w nich prawdy? Ile są warte? 

Patrzę na niebo, jarzące się na zachodzie odcieniami czerwieni. Jest naprawdę piękne, jakby jakiś malarz, artysta tchnął w nie część siebie, własne emocje, a może nawet duszę. Takie pełne życia i ulotnego piękna, niknącego w nieustannym ruchu barw. Tak, nic nie jest stałe. Zupełnie jak te odcienie nieba, wszystko wokół ulega zmianom, nieuniknionym, a jednak potrzebnym, nawet koniecznym. _Zmiany…_ on mówił, że świat potrzebuje zmian. Potrzebuje świeżego _spojrzenia_. Czy się z nim zgadzam? Naprawdę nie wiem. Jest tylu, którzy za nim idą, ślepo wierząc w to co mówi, a jego słowa są jak kusząca muzyka. Przyjemna dla ucha i potrafiąca poruszyć w człowieku myśli, o których istnieniu nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Czy jednak te słowa nie są pułapką? 

Naciągam płaszcz, aby ochronić się od chłodnego, listopadowego wiatru. Zrobiło się ciemno, uliczki są ciche, jakby śpiące, bezludne. Lubię noc, wydaję mi się, że zawsze mnie pociągała i wabiła swoją tajemniczością. Najpierw ciekawość, a następnie fascynacja możliwościami, które można za jej pomocą osiągnąć. Czy to złe? Czy złem jest posiadanie _mocy_ , która powoduje, że przestajemy się bać? Większej siły dającej nam poczucie bezpieczeństwa i w pewnym sensie władzy... 

Dochodzę do końca ulicy i przede mną wyrasta mur drzew. Ten park… Tyle w nim wspomnień. Tu również nie ma żywej duszy. Jestem sam, może i nawet lepiej, że nikt nie przerywa tej martwej ciszy. Noc Duchów nie wydaje się być najlepszą porą, aby wybierać się na spacery. W tym dniu dzieją się różne rzeczy, nie tylko w świecie czarodziei, ale i u mugoli. 

Przede mną, zza drzew wyłania się fontanna z marmuru. Stoi po środku parku, tam gdzie zawsze. Wydaje się w miarę jedynym, stałym elementem tego zmieniającego się krajobrazu. Podchodzę do niej, przystając na chwilę. Dłońmi opieram się o brzeg szarego i chłodnego kamienia. Mam wrażenie, że stoi tu od wieków i ma w sobie skryte tajemnice ludzkości. Uśmiecham się do siebie. Jedną tajemnicę zachowa na wieki i jest to moja. Z sentymentem patrzę na liście pływające na wodzie, które po chwili toną, ciężko opadając na dno.

Ruszył się wiatr i gwałtownie potrząsnął koronami drzew, których barwne liście niczym w tańcu zawirowały w powietrzu, aby po chwili z gracją i z wdziękiem opaść na kamienistą, wąską ścieżkę. Patrzę na to zjawisko i nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, że nie jest ono wywołane żadnym zaklęciem. W takich chwilach mam wątpliwości w jego słowa. W słowa, że magia istnieje jedynie w naszym świecie i należy wyłącznie do nas. Jeżeli on się myli i istnieje inna magia? 

Liście nadal opadają na ścieżkę. Ich szelest pod moimi stopami uświadamia mi jak wszystko jest kruche i niepewne. _Przemijanie…_ nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć. Nie teraz.

Jednak on też tak twierdzi i chyba ma rację. 

Świat czarodziejski przeniknął osobami z zewnątrz, on ich nazywa niegodnymi poznania wiedzy magicznej, a ostatnio z jego ust padło słowo _szlama_. Zastanawiam się, jakie ono ma znacznie, gdyż mam wrażenie, że jeszcze nie rozumieniem jego prawdziwego przesłania. W tych bladych ustach brzmiało jak pogarda. Czułem nieokresowy lęk, gdy je wypowiedział… czy to ma znaczenie? 

Privet Drive 4. Zatrzymuję się pod drzwiami domu i zastanawiam się, co ja właściwie tu robię? Nie lubię tego miejsca, a samo wspomnienie o ludziach w nim mieszkających, przyprawia mnie o mdłości. Jestem jednak zadowolony, że dziś będzie sama. Tak dawno jej nie widziałem, że obawiam się, czy nie zapomniałem jak wygląda. Z wahaniem wyciągam dłoń, aby zapukać, następnie szybo odwracam się, wmawiając sobie, że jednak nie ma nikogo w domu i niepotrzebnie się fatygowałem. 

— Severus? — Słyszę za sobą zaskoczony i znajomy głos. Odwracam się w jego stronę z bijącym sercem. Napotykam znajome, zielone źrenice, które obecnie są utkwione w mojej osobie. Lili… jest taka, jaką ją zapamiętałem, choć wydaje się o wiele piękniejsza. Przypomina mi się moja refleksja na temat zmian, ale odsuwam ją od siebie, pochłonięty widokiem znajdującym się przede mną, chcę zapamiętać każdy szczegół jej osoby. 

— Minęło… sporo czasu. — Zakłopotanie wkrada się w ton mojego głosu, chociaż to mi się nigdy nie zdarza. Ganię się w myślach za jego okazanie. — Byłem w okolicy i postanowiłem cię odwiedzić. 

— Co za niespodzianka. — Uśmiecha się, zawiązując pasek podomki, ciemniejszej o jeden ton od jej oczu. Musiała już się kłaść spać, w końcu jest już przed północą. 

— Jeżeli jesteś zajęta… 

— Ależ skąd. Wejdź. — Razem wchodzimy do niewielkiego przedpokoju, a ona zamyka drzwi. Ściągam płaszcz i wieszam go na wieszaku, stojącym zaraz przy dużym, podłużnym lustrze. — Jestem sama. Skąd wiedziałeś, że wyjechałam z Hogwartu? 

Spogląda na mnie z zaciekawieniem w oczach. 

— Mam swoje sposoby.

— Nie wątpię. — Uśmiecha się, nie pytając już o nic więcej. 

Ulegam odpowiadając takim samym uśmiechem. 

— Twoja mama jest w szpitalu? 

Jej twarz spochmurniała i zielony wzrok przeniósł się na rodzinne zdjęcie, stojące na komodzie. 

— Tak. Dostałam list z domu, że jest bardzo chora i leży w szpitalu — odparła głosem przepełnionym bólem i głębokim smutkiem. — Dyrektor pozwolił mi wyjechać na kilka dni.

— Jest aż tak źle?

— Niestety — wzdycha i gestem wskazuje mi schody, prowadzące na górę. — Chodźmy do mnie.

Kiwam głową i schodami kieruję się do pokoju na piętrze. Zastanawiam się, czy od mojej ostatniej wizyty coś się w nim zmieniło. Jednak nie, jest dokładnie taki, jaki zapamiętałem. Uśmiecham się do siebie widząc półki załadowane książkami i najróżniejszymi broszurkami, nie tylko mugolskimi. Jedyne pomieszczenie w całym domu, w którym wyczuwa się nasilenie magii. Nie tylko emanującej z książek, ale i od przedmiotów magicznych, które się znajdowały w pokoju. Przypominam sobie, że zawsze lubiła eksperymentować. Miała talent do łamania kodów, a w szczególności do rzucanych zaklęć. Znacznie gorzej radziła sobie z Obroną.

Wskazuje na fotel, stojący koło łóżka, a następne sama siada naprzeciwko mnie, w drugim. 

— Wczoraj spędziłam noc w szpitalu. Dziś zmieniła mnie moja siostra.

Na samo wspomnienie tej kobiety krzywię się nieznacznie i mam ochotę porzucić ten temat, który nawet dla niej jest teraz zbyt bolesny. 

— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. 

Jestem żałosny. Przecież stać mnie na coś lepszego, albo przynajmniej bardziej oryginalnego. _Co się ze mną dzieje?_  

— Tak. — Jej oczy nabrały ponownie życia i odczuwam ulgę, że moje słowa jednak odniosły pożądany skutek. — Napijesz się czegoś? 

— Nie kłopocz się — mówię, widząc, że podnosi się z fotela, wyciągam różdżkę i wyczarowuję dwie filiżanki. W jednej jest herbata, a w drugiej mocna kawa. 

— Dziękuję — odpowiada, gdy wręczam jej filiżankę z parującą herbatą. — Nie mogę się doczekać, gdy będę mogła korzystać z magii. 

— Masz jeszcze niecały rok. — Wypijam łyk gorącej kawy, który rozgrzewa mnie i odpręża. Dopiero teraz dochodzi do mnie, że przez cały czas byłem spięty. — Nadal jesteś najlepsza w szkole? 

— Tak. — Rumieni się, ładnie wygląda z rumieńcem. — Od kiedy skończyłeś Hogwart, czyli... trzy lata temu — zamyśla się, a następnie patrzy na mnie z jawnym wyrzutem. — Nie widziałam cię dwa lata. Dlaczego nie dałeś znaku życia? 

Ten nagły wyrzut z jej strony na moment mnie zaskakuje i nie wiem co odpowiedzieć.

— Przenosiłem się z miejsca na miejsce i nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu na życie osobiste. Zwłaszcza, po śmierci mojej matki.

— Tak, wiem. Pisali o tym w Proroku Codziennym. Przykro mi — dodaje ze smutkiem. 

Krzywię się na wspomnienie tego cholernego artykułu, który półtora roku temu obsmarował moją rodzinę. Zmarła śmiercią naturalną, ale napisali, że to z powodu eksperymentów nad Czarna Magią. Idioci i imbecyle, nie mają o niczym pojęcia. Mojemu ojcu również poświecili spory fragment artykułu. „Porzucił rodzinę i słuch o nim zaginął”. Przynajmniej tu mieli rację. Nienawidzę go za to. Mam nadzieję, że umarł, a jeżeli nie, to że umrze gdziekolwiek teraz jest. Zasługuje na to, na ból i cierpienie. Nieświadomie zaciskam palce na filiżance. 

— Severus, ja… 

— W porządku. — Rozluźniam uścisk, gdyż rozgrzane od płynu naczynie zaczyna mnie parzyć w palce i decyduję się szybko na zmianę tematu. – Nadal zamierzasz zostać Krakerką*? 

— Tak. — Uśmiecha się i wesołe ogniki pojawiają się w jej oczach. — Nadal mam w głowie ten szalony pomysł. Uważam, że się do tego nadaję, choć niektórzy uważają to za niebezpieczny zawód. 

— Bo to jest niebezpieczne zajęcie. —  Spoglądam na nią z powagą i naganą. Jednak nie robi to na niej żadnego wrażenia, zresztą, nigdy nie robiło. Jest uparta jak zwykle, czasami to naprawdę cholernie irytująca cecha jej charakteru. Jeśli sobie coś ubzdura, to zazwyczaj to osiąga. — Większość zaklęć zabezpieczających jest obłożonych klątwą lub jeden nieostrożny ruch różdżką i wylatujesz w powietrze. Nie powiesz mi, że życie na krawędzi ryzyka jest fascynujące. 

Patrzy na mnie przez moment, a następnie wybucha śmiechem. Przyjemnym i szczerym śmiechem, co mnie lekko irytuje, gdyż zdaję sobie sprawę, że znowu moje ostrzeżenie puści mimo uszu. 

— Nic się nie zmieniłeś Severusie. 

— Jak widzę, ty też nie. — Kręcę z rezygnacją głową i dopijam kawę. — Nadal chcesz ratować świat, ale kto ciebie uratuje? — zamilkła, kierując wzrok w stronę okna. — Zawsze myślisz o innych, nigdy o sobie. Szukasz dobra tam gdzie go niema. 

Spojrzała na mnie z nagłym gniewem w oczach. 

— Czy to źle, że mi zależy? 

— Nie, Lili. Nie to miałem na myśli. — Przeklinam w myślach mój nietakt. — Chodzi mi o to, że czasami nie warto się poświęcać. Współczucie cię osłabia i niektórzy na niego nie zasługują. 

— Mówisz jak on. W życiu nie tylko siła się liczy, Severusie.

— Całe życie byłem nikim, więc nie mów mi, że to jaką mocą dysponujesz jest mało istotne. — Mój głos, wbrew mojej woli zabrzmiał chłodno i niebezpiecznie cicho. 

— I myślisz, że on da ci to czego pragniesz? 

W jej głosie nie było już złości. Jednak ton wypowiedzianego przez nią pytania żądał odpowiedzi. 

— Nie wiem — odpowiadam cicho, patrząc pewnie w te zielone oczy. — Jednak daje pewne możliwości. 

— A jeżeli chce coś w zamian? 

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? 

— Ludzie się go boją. Czy nie sądzisz, że to czegoś dowodzi? 

— Czy marzenie stworzenia lepszego świata jest złem? 

— To zależy jakim kosztem chce się go zbudować. — Zapanowała cisza. — Ty podzielasz jego poglądy? Chcesz nadal stanąć u jego boku? Gdy kończyłeś Hogwart wspominałeś mi o tym zamiarze. 

Nie wiem jaką mam dać jej odpowiedz. Decyduję się na milczenie. 

Podeszła do okna i spojrzała w ciemną noc. Naciągnęła na siebie szlafrok i objęła się rękami lekko drżąc. 

— Mam złe przeczucia Severusie — wyszeptała cicho, nie spuszczając wzroku utkwionego w jakimś nieokreślonym punkcie przed sobą. — Nic o nim nie wiemy, oprócz plotek, które jedynie potwierdzają moje obawy. 

Przez chwilę czuję w sobie irytację i złość na te słowa, ale uświadamiam sobie, że w tym tonie jest jedynie obawa i niepewność. Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że ona nigdy nie nalegała, abym zmienił zdanie, czy stał się kimś innym niż jestem. Akceptowała mnie takiego, jakim byłem i właśnie dlatego jestem tu i teraz. Przy niej, z nią. 

— Dlaczego nie zabronisz mi iść? — pytam, a w moim głosie pojawia się napięcie. Widzę jak silniej zaciska swoje drobne dłonie na ramionach. — Dlaczego nie powiesz tego, co chcesz powiedzieć?

Cisza. 

Wstaję z fotela, odkładając filiżankę z kawą na stolik i podchodzę do okna. Nadal stoi wpatrzona w ciemność nocy. Podążam za jej wzrokiem i przybliżam się, kładąc rękę na ramieniu, delikatnie ją na nim zaciskając. 

— Dlaczego, Lili? — Mój głos łamie się wbrew mojej woli. Z obawy, niepewności…? Nie wiem… 

— Bo to ty, Severusie. — Ciepły, melodyjny szept jest spokojny i pewny, choć czuję wyraźnie, że ona drży pod moim dotykiem. — Cały ty. Przychodząc tu już podjąłeś decyzję. Wiesz co chcesz zrobić i zrobisz to. Zawsze tak było i będzie. Nie ma znaczenia czy będzie słuszna, czy nie, ona będzie twoja, a ty już jesteś przygotowany na jej konsekwencje, jakie by one nie były. 

— Lili… 

Wstrzymuję oddech, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Jak to możliwe, że zna mnie tak doskonale? Jak mogła w taki trafny sposób rozszyfrować mnie? Jakim cudem udało się jej mnie zniszczyć i to zaledwie w tych kilku zdaniach? Dlaczego nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej? Dlaczego dałem się opętać jej urokowi i niewinności? Czy otwierając przed tą kobietą duszę popełniłem błąd? Nie. Nie sądzę. Popełniłem ich wiele w moim życiu, ale ona nie była jednym z nich. Nie ona. 

Podnoszę dłoń, aby dotknąć kasztanowych i miękkich włosów, które swobodnie układają się w fale na smukłych ramionach. Patrząc na nią, oświetloną jedynie światłem z wątłej świecącej lampki nocnej, przypominają mi się spadające liście. To dziwne uczucie. Może to dlatego, że dziś jest Noc Duchów? Nie wiem, ale czuję niepokój, gdy na nią spoglądam. W milczeniu odsuwam te kasztanowe włosy, pragnąc dotknąć ciepłej skóry, poczuć ją, aby upewnić się, że jest tu. Nachylam się by wargami musnąć tą smukłą szyję. Mój delikatny i subtelny pocałunek zsuwa się po niej. Przeradza się on w kolejny i jeszcze jeden, znacznie śmielszy i bardziej zmysłowy. _Co ja robię?_ Odchyla głowę, a ja na moment chowam twarz w tych gęstych włosach, chcąc znaleźć odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Pachną taką świeżością i czymś jeszcze, perfumy… znam ten zapach, to jaśmin. Przypominam sobie, że podarowałem jej na urodziny flakonik perfum o właśnie takim zapachu. Sam go zrobiłem i udoskonaliłem jego skład, aby zapach był trwały i zawartość buteleczki nie zużywała się tak szybko. Jestem zaskoczony, że jednak ich używa. _Dlaczego?_ Pojawia się kolejne, bardziej żądne odpowiedzi pytanie.

Odwracam ją delikatnie twarzą do siebie i widzę w zielonych oczach łzy. Ona nigdy nie płakała, nigdy przy mnie. Teraz te słone kropelki jednak były tam, spływały powoli po bladych policzkach, a ona tylko stała i patrzyła się na mnie. 

Pierwszy raz w tych źrenicach zobaczyłem siebie. 

— Lili… 

Jednak zanim dokończyłem, przyłożyła mi dłoń do ust uciszając, zatrzymując słowa. W tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że pragnę jej bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie. Odsuwam dłoń i składam pocałunek na tych słodkich, a zarazem drżących wargach, które chętnie rozchylają się, pozwalając mi wniknąć głębiej. Są takie słodkie, miękkie i oddają każdy mój pocałunek sprawiając, że kolejny staje się bardziej namiętny, aż przeradza się w pożądanie. Jej dłoń wsunęła się w moje włosy, masując i zaciskając się na kosmykach za każdym razem, gdy pocałunek staje się bardziej zaborczy i gwałtowny. 

Pragnę więcej… _Pragnę jej…_  

Odrywam usta od miękkich warg, łapiąc z trudem oddech, i chwytając ją w pasie, przyciągam do siebie. 

— Pragnę cię — szepczę drżącym głosem, obdarzając płatek ucha delikatną pieszczotą. 

Nic nie odpowiedziała. Odsuwa się i patrzy się w moje oczy, aby po chwili zsunąć ze swoich ramion podomkę, która upada miękko na dywan. Ma na sobie czarną, krótką koszulkę na szeleczkach. Jest piękna i taka krucha, niewinna. Nie znalazłem na jej twarzy zażenowania czy onieśmielona. Jedynie policzki były delikatnie rumiane, a oddech wydawał się być niespokojny. 

Czekała. 

Moje dłonie ujęły ramiączka koszulki i obdarzając napiętą skórę dotykiem zsuwały je z ramion. Chłodny jedwab drażnił gładką skórę, sprawiając, że jej oddech znacznie przyspieszył. Gdy materiał ześlizgnął się z jędrnych i kształtnych piersi, wstrzymałem oddech. Cienki materiał zsunął się po wąskiej talii, a długie palce na krótki moment zatrzymały się na granicy czarnych stringów, by po chwili pozwolić opaść koszulce na dywan. Wyciąga dłonie w kierunku mojej koszuli, ale nie pozwalam na to, chwytam ją w pasie, kładąc delikatnie na łóżku i unieruchamiam ją pod sobą. Protest, który chciał wydostać się z drobnych ust, został powstrzymany przez gwałtowny pocałunek i jedynie cichy jęk wydostał się w moje usta. Mój oddech przyspieszył, a podniecenie ogarnęło całe ciało, gdy wargi zsunęły się na dekolt, a następnie delikatnie zaciskają się na sutku, który twardnieje w moich ustach, gdy zaczynam go ssać. Wije się niespokojnie, jakby z lekką obawą i po chwili przymyka oczy. Reakcja tego ciała na mój dotyk fascynuje mnie i pragnę więcej.

  
Wypuszczam jej dłonie ze swoich, abym mógł pieścić palcami nabrzmiałe piersi. Czuję, jak zwinne palce dłoni wplatają się w moje włosy i nieruchomieją, gdy w pieszczocie, przesuwając się niżej, zatrzymuję się na granicy koronkowej tasiemki stringów. Gorące ciało pode mną napina się, podnoszę się, opuszczając stwardniałe sutki, aby obdarzyć rozchylone i wilgotne usta namiętnym i uspakajającym pocałunkiem, w którym zatracam się bez reszty. 

Przerywa go, aby nabrać powietrza, a przy tym uświadamia sobie, że jej dłonie wędrują pod moją rozpiętą koszulą, drażniąc tors i przesuwają się w górę na ramiona, aby ściągnąć koszulę, która również i mi zaczyna przeszkadzać. Zresztą nie tylko ona, ale teraz i spodnie wydają się o wiele za ciasne i niewygodne, a drobne dłonie, kierujące się w dół po moim ciele i zatrzymujące się na pasku, uświadamiają mi, że miałem rację. Pozbywając się resztek ubioru w nadzwyczaj szybki sposób, pierwszy raz dostrzegam zażenowanie w tych zielonych oczach, w momencie, gdy obserwują mnie i dostrzegają moje wyraźne podniecenie. Uśmiecham się do siebie na ten widok, delikatny rumieniec wstydu dodaje jej jedynie uroku. Nachylam się, aby obdarzyć płaski i napięty brzuch pocałunkiem. Gładząc tą smukłą talię, schodzę wargami w dół i zatrzymuję się na chwilę przy pępku, aby pieścić delikatną skórę. Znacząc drogę palcami podążam do tasiemek stringów i jednym ruchem pozbywam się irytującej koronki, rozrywając ją. Zadrżała, a ja gładzę kształtne biodra i głaszczę uda. Gdy dotknąłem wargami jej łona, odruchowo rozchyliła nogi, poddając się pieszczocie, wstrzymuję oddech. Po chwili zwinne palce wplatają się w moje włosy. Zsuwam się niżej i kolejnym pocałunkiem wyzwalam w niej falę dreszczy. Po nim następuje kolejny, i jeszcze jeden, bardziej zmysłowy, namiętny, a ona wije się pod moim dotykiem, rozbudzając moje własne pożądanie, które staje się wręcz bolesne. Cichy jęk wydobywa się z jej ust, robi się wilgotna. Wnikam w nią, a ona unosi biodra z desperacją, zaciskając palce na moich włosach, robi to prawie boleśnie i zupełnie nieświadomie. 

— Sev… 

Ten miękki głos, niczym błaganie, przeciął idealną ciszę, sprawiając, że moje własne podniecenie staje się już nie do zniesienia. Podciągam się, aby w gwałtownym pocałunku zamknąć kuszące wargi i brutalnie wtargnąć w to cudowne i idealne ciało. Wygięła się gwałtownie w łuk i jej krzyk zginął bezgłośnie w moim gardle. Moje usta nie opuściły tych słodkich warg. Poruszam się w niej powoli, prawie z troską, gładząc i pieszcząc każdy centymetr tego rozpalonego ciała. Delikatne dłonie zsunęły się na kark, aby gładzić moje plecy, bok, a następnie pośladki. Stłumiony jęk wydostaje się ze mnie i przyspieszam swoje ruchy przerywając pocałunek. Jej usta pozostały delikatnie rozchylone, a oczy zamglone z pożądania. Gdy czuję, jak uda oplatają moje biodra i unoszą się, co pozwala mi wtargnąć głębiej, nie jestem już wstanie zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Nie chcę nad nim panować. 

W momencie, gdy spełnienie miało nadejść, chwytam drobne dłonie za nadgarstki i unieruchamiam ją, aby uniemożliwić jej poruszanie. 

— Spójrz na mnie. — Głos mi drży od naglącej potrzeby. 

Otworzyła oczy i w zamglonych źrenicach dostrzegłem… magię. Magię, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyłem. Wtargnąłem w nią ostatni raz, czując jak ciało pode mną wygina się w łuk, a moje palce zaciskają się brutalnie na nadgarstkach. Fala cudownego spełnienia przepływa przez nas w bezgłośnym orgazmie, zakłóconym jedynie naszymi urywanymi oddechami. Opadam na drżące ciało i chowam twarz w zagłębieniu szyi. Ustami dotykam cudownej skóry, teraz mokrej od potu, wsłuchuję się w bicie serc. Nasze oddechy się stabilizują i zdaję sobie sprawę, że nadal moje palce zaciskają się na drobnych nadgarstkach. Uwalniam z uścisku dłonie i ostrożnie się z niej wysuwam, równocześnie przyciągając ją do siebie, aby ponownie spojrzeć w te lśniące zielenią oczy. 

Pragnę coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale znowu powstrzymuje mnie gestem ręki. Ciepłe palce dotykają moich warg i obdarzam wewnętrzną część dłoni pocałunkiem, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej jeszcze lekko zarumienionej twarzy. 

— Śpij — szepcze, wtulając się w moje ciało. — Po prostu śpij. Ten jeden raz... 

Składa lekki pocałunek, niczym muśniecie, na moich wargach i sięga ręką, aby zgasić lampkę, stojącą na nocnym stoliku. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie sprzeciwiam się, jedynie przyciągam ją blisko. 

Dla mnie ranek nadszedł zbyt szybko. Budzę się, patrząc na zegarek. Jest dwadzieścia po czwartej. Jeszcze słońce nie wzeszło i za oknem jest ciemno. Jedynie latarnie na zewnątrz się nadal palą, oświetlając ulicę na Privet Drive. Spoglądam na leżącą obok mnie kobietę i zastanawiam się, czy jest coś piękniejszego od tego widoku. Nie… nie ma, dochodzę do takiego wniosku, obserwując spokojną twarz pogrążoną we śnie. Zastanawiam się przez chwilę, o czym śni. Skrycie chciałbym być częścią tego snu. Przyglądam się jej w zamyśleniu i z dziwną tęsknotą. Te drobne, lekko rozchylone usta zamykają się i wtula twarz w miękką poduszkę. Niesforne kosmyki kasztanowych włosów zsuwają się na jasne policzki w delikatnej pieszczocie, uśmiecha się. 

Zamykam oczy, przypominając sobie ostatnie kilka godzin i próbuję samemu sobie wyjaśnić, jak to się stało? Jakim cudem dotarłem tu gdzie teraz jestem? Przy niej… _z nią…_ Ogarnia mnie ból i rozpacz, gdy zdaję sobie sprawę, co ja tak naprawdę zrobiłem. Wypełnia mnie poczucie winny z powodu własnej słabości, której uległem, bo chciałem, aby wiedziała… _właściwie co?_ Choćbym nawet wiedział, to nie byłbym wstanie tego powiedzieć. Z obawy… ze strachu? Nie wiem… 

Ostrożnie wysuwam się spod kołdry i sięgam po różdżkę, która leży na komodzie. Lekki ruch ręki i przywołuję swoje rzeczy. Po chwili jestem ubrany. Spoglądam na nią, nadal śpi, jest tak spokojna. _Ten jeden raz._ Jej ostatnie słowa dźwięczą mi w uszach. Ona wiedziała, że tak się stanie. Znała decyzję, którą podjąłem, w momencie, gdy dostrzegłem łzy w jej oczach. Lili… 

Przez moment nachodzi mnie myśl, aby zostawić wiadomość lub jakiś list, ale po co? Czy to coś zmieni? Nie, to nic nie zmieni, a jedynie sprawi większy ból. 

Cicho wychodzę z pokoju i schodami schodzę do przedpokoju. Zakładam płaszcz, zapinając go dokładnie, aż pod samą szyję. 

— _Alohamora._  

Drzwi otwierają się i wychodzę na zewnątrz. Latarnie przy ulicach nadal świecą, rozpraszając mrok nocy. Mogę się aportować, ale czy muszę? Chcę jeszcze raz przejść przez ten park. Ponownie ogarnia mnie to dziwne uczucie niepokoju, gdy zostawiam za sobą dom przy Privet Drive.

Delikatny wiatr poruszał koronami drzew, przerywając ciszę szelestem opadających liści.  
Fontanna, tyle wspomnień i tajemnic mieści się w tym jednym miejscu. Dotykam palcami wody, burząc ją i uśmiecham się lekko, wyciągając różdżkę, aby aportować się. Tak, to miejsce naszych tajemnych spotkań i rozmów, gdy jeszcze byliśmy dziećmi… 

  _„...Ja wiem, że będziesz łzami znaczyła wspomnienia_  
Burzy, co błyskawicą dwie otchłanie łączy,  
Lecz ja nie znajdę nigdy w twych łzach ukojenia,  
Bo rozpacz nie ma końca. I już się nie skończy!...”  
(Jan Brzechwa – „Wyznanie”)

 ***

Na granatowym, listopadowym niebie gwiazdy zalśniły wyjątkowo jasno. Blady księżyc wzniósł się już nad uśpione miasto, rozjaśniając gęstą ciemność. Noc była chłodna, a mroźne powietrze zdawało się lekko szczypać w gardle. Delikatny wiatr zerwał się nad spokojnym parkiem położnym niedaleko ulicy Privet Drive 4 i poruszał koronami drzew, strącając różnobarwne liście. Upadają z szelestem na kamienistą ścieżkę, by z nastaniem poranku zostać bezlitośnie skruszone pod butami przechodniów. 

W środku tego otulonego księżycowym blaskiem parku stoi fontanna wykuta w marmurze, na której czas wyraźnie odcisnął już swoje piętno. Po spękanym i pokrytym mchem kamieniu ściekają krople pozostałe po wcześniejszym, kilkugodzinnym deszczu. Woda w fontannie jest teraz nieruchoma i przejrzysta. Patrząc przez jej szklaną, gładką taflę, uważne oko może dostrzec błyszczący i duży przedmiot, leżący na dnie zbiornika. Trupią, białą maskę, spoglądającą pustym i mrożącym krew w żyłach wzrokiem. 

Na brzegu fontanny, zniszczonym już kamieniu, wyryty był świeży napis, przypieczętowany krwią.

**_Wybacz… Przysięgam… Pomszczę cię…_**  

Zapanowała idealna cisza, wiatr ustał i jedynie mały listek, niesiony ostatnim jego powiewem wylądował na tafli wody, drażniąc jej gładką i spokojną powierzchnię. Po chwili dryfowania zatonął, osiadając na dnie.

Niedaleko parku, gdzie znajdował się rząd domów przy ulicy Privet Drive, pogasły kolejno światła latarni, pogrążając ulicę w ciemności. Nawet księżyc lśniący jasno w tą wyjątkową noc, Noc Duchów, przybladł znacznie, chcąc ukryć, ochronić małe **_życie_** , które zostało ocalone przez inne, które tej nocy **_zgasło_**.

_„...W tym Sądzie, który niebawem przyjdzie,_  
Ażeby zadość uczynić krzywdzie;  
W tym boju, który wichurą ognia  
Osacza gniazdo, gdzie wzrosła zbrodnia;  
  
Gdy ramię zemsty tak wyolbrzymię,  
Że wróg się zwali jak zgniłe drzewo:  
Wtenczas wypowiem całe Twe imię  
Melodią silną, czystą i rzewną!...”  
(Łucjan Szenwald –„Umarłej”)

**~~~ KONIEC ~~~**

 

**................................................................................**

**_*Kraker —_ ** _osoba łamiąca zaklęcia ochraniające, zabezpieczające (zapożyczyłam ten termin z jakiegoś ff, ale nie pamiętam tytułu, chyba "Wojna w naszej krwi", ale nie jestem pe_ _wna)_


End file.
